


My Trip To...

by atmymercy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: Ino is determined to have the best trip of her life! While she may have gone to Disney World a couple of times with her family, this will be the first time she'll go with her best friends for a week! That means her dreamy crush, Sasuke will also be there as well!Now if only her childhood friend, Shikamaru would buzz off!





	1. Arrival

All those bake sales, fundraisers, and part time job were finally paying off. Ino couldn't believe it had finally come! She stepped from the cool air conditioning of the airport and the brutal yet welcomed humid heat of Florida blasted her in the face and Ino sighed happily. The sight of the Disney Magical Express bus was like seeing the gates of Saint Peter's.

She was in pure heaven.

She hurried to catch up with the line. She hadn't realized she had fallen behind while taking in the glorious sight. Sakura, her best friend grinned at her as Ino stepped in line.

"Wow! Talk about five-star treatment here!" Sakura declared. She was obviously impressed. She had never been to Disney World before. Ino, on the other hand, had been to the most magical place on Earth a handful of times with her family. She had always adored her time there with them. Some of her favorite memories with her mom and dad had been made in Disney World.

But this time would be different!

Amazingly different she hoped! Not only was she going with her best friends and the rest of her graduating class but she was also going with the boy she had crushed on for the last five years!

While Sakura entered the bus, Ino couldn't resist looking back to get a glance at Sasuke as he readjusted the straps of his backpack. With his black hair and stormy eyes, Ino couldn't help but just be in love with him. Not that it was just his looks, she quickly told herself. It was also the way he acted. He was just so cool!

A cough from behind Ino brought her back to reality. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she realized she had been caught staring.

"You're holding up the line..."

Ino didn't have to look back to realize it was Shikamaru. She could recognize that lazy drawl anywhere. "I am not!" she remarked crossly before stomping her way up the stairs. He always seemed to catch her in the act. It drove her nuts!


	2. Seating Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of their trip continues!

Ino quickly found a spot with Sakura who had found a seat close enough to the front of the bus but with a good view of the televisions that hung from the ceiling. Ino always loved watching the introduction video with cute Donald Duck cartoons at the end. She couldn't wait to get a Donald plushie!

"Did you see where Naruto is sitting?" Sakura asked innocently. At least it would be if Sakura wasn't Naruto's girlfriend. They had just begun to date for the last bit of their senior year. They were in that stage where Sakura didn't want to seem clingy.

Which was silly in Ino's mind because Naruto was super clingy and needy! The boy was always hanging on Sakura's every word and always trying to keep her close. She would think it would be fine if Sakura returned the hyper affection. Yet Sakura turned a bright shade of pink every time she was caught doing it... It amused Ino.

She was about to answer and lightly tease her best friend when Naruto popped his head over the top of the seats in front of them. "I'm right here, Sakura!"

Ino screamed in surprise and Sakura looked ready to punch whatever had scared her. "Don't do that!" Ino screamed.

The moment wasn't unnoticed by others. Suddenly Ino could hear a couple of snickers from behind her. With red cheeks, she turned to see her so called friends, Shikamaru and Chouji giggling at her. "It wasn't that funny," she grounded out to them which only made them grin. She was about ready to promise them physical pain when she caught sight of Naruto's seat mate who was now smirking.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried out in surprise. To this day, Ino couldn't figure out how the coolest kid in school could be friends with Naruto. They didn't suit each other yet tended to stick together. Ino smiled. She had to admit Sakura dating Naruto had its benefits.

"How are you liking the heat?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Pretty muggy."

"You'll get used to it," Ino promised, remembering her first time. Her hair had gotten all big and frizzy. Thankfully she was now prepared! She had a whole bag of hair products to deal with any problem she could face.

"He's right. I'm not a fan," her bigger friend, Chouji remarked as he pulled open a brand new bag of chips.

"We were barely outside, though," Ino commented with an unimpressed frown. They had only stepped into the humid heat from the Magical Express bus exit at the airport to the very short walk to the buses. "It was barely ten steps!"

"Quit being a downer guys," Sakura shook her head. Ino quickly nodded to agree with her. This was not how she imagined starting her vacation.

"They have a point," Shikamaru said as he took an offered chip from Chouji. "I started to sweat the moment we stepped into the heat. Doing nothing shouldn't be that troublesome..."

Ino rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. "Except you think everything is troublesome."

"Not everything," he stared back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this chapter a read! A short start but a start for ShikaIno! Hope you enjoyed it. This story was originally posted on wattpad and is finished there if you would like to keep reading! Under the same title and author name!
> 
> Please leave a message or kudos! Love ya!


	3. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Ino would think up such a plan...

"Welcome home," a cast member greets the bus load of high school graduates. He's got a pair of Mickey Mouse plush hands on as he waved to the crowd.

Ino's smile gets even wider at the cast member. She always does feel at home, coming back to Disney World. "Thanks!" she answers and quickly the cast member is smiling back at her. It would be hard to ignore that he was sort of really cute. "Can I try on the plush hands?" She couldn't help but want to talk him up. Just because her eyes were usually on Sasuke didn't mean she was blind!

"Of course, you can," the male almost eagerly replied as he moved to take off the hand. "Here-"

"Ino, Sakura is asking for you," Shikamaru mumbled and interrupted with his hands firmly in his pockets. He didn't give the cast member a glance.

Ino had just lifted one of the plush hands into her own. "Oh. Can you tell her I'll be a second?" she asked

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah." But he didn't actually make any move to do so.

Ino gave a huff in annoyance. It was so Shikamaru to move at a snail's pace. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the whole week with her rushing style of taking on the parks. They only had a week to do everything!

"Fine. I'll deal with it now," Ino grumbled before handing back the plush Mickey Mouse hands to the cast member. She made sure to catch a peek at his name tag before she did, though. "Thanks, Rori anyway," Ino smiled. "I'll have to check them out later."

"I'll be here," Rori smiled as he graciously accepted back the toy prop, though he did give a side glance to Shikamaru who still stood beside her. Ino gave a small wave before moving back towards the group with Shikamaru at her side.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked her friend with a little huff. She was a bit bummed she hadn't been able to talk to the cute cast member for longer.

"Where are all our bags?" Naruto answered instead with panic raising his voice.

"They'll show up in our rooms later, idiot," Ino declared before crossing her arms. "I can't believe you interrupted my conversation with the cute guy for this. Didn't you guys read the pamphlet I gave all you guys?"

Their blank faces were answer enough.

"Really guys?" Was she the only one who had researched before coming?

\- - -

"I can see why you've talked about this place so much!" Sakura commented as she sat down with a tray that had her chicken Alfredo on it. "We haven't even stepped into the parks yet and I'm already impressed!"

Ino sat down with her own tray that had a chicken Caesar salad on it. "Just wait until we do tomorrow, you won't believe the fun we'll have," Ino promised. Their airplane had landed in the afternoon and by the time they had arrived at the Disney resort it was just before dinner time. They would finally get to the parks tomorrow. Today would be a slower day of supper and maybe the pool afterward.

"The parks are so fun, exciting and even romantic!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino's last word. "Romantic, really? You do remember Disney World is still a theme park, right?"

"Yes! But you haven't seen the parks! At least not with your eyes!" Ino had forced her to look at multiple pictures on Instagram with her. "There's even a spot which is very popular for people to get engaged at! Right in front of the castle! It's the perfect spot for me and Sasuke!"

Sakura coughed on her first forkful of pasta. "Wait! What? You two are not getting engaged! You're not even dating!"

"No! But we will be! By the end of this fun week at Disney, he'll have fallen for me and we'll have our first kiss in front of Cinderella's castle!"

"In one week?" This was Sasuke they were talking about...

"Yes! One week! I don't need that much time for him to fall for me!"

"You've had all of high school, Ino..."

"Yes but now I have Disney magic on my side," Ino declared with a huff.

"Don't tell me that's why you spearheaded this place for our Graduation trip..." Shikamaru dropped his tray down on the table with them.

"Hey! No! This is also a super fun place for all of us to bond over too!" Ino argued. The romantic place for a first kiss was just an added bonus.

"The food is pretty good here," Chouji admitted as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth after sitting down with them.

"Except you plan to stalk Sasuke the whole trip," Shikamaru frowned. "I don't see much bonding time included in that."

"You mean you guys aren't going to help me woo Sasuke?"

"No."

"But!"

"No." This time they all joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the hits/kudos/comments so far! You guys are so sweet to give this story a try. I'll probably post another chapter in a couple of days! More ShikaIno to come.


	4. Waking Up In Disney World

Five minutes before her alarm, Ino woke with bright eyes and a mind already too alert for such an early hour. It didn't matter that most of them had stayed up late in the pool playing games. Ino hadn't planned on staying up so late. Really she had only wanted to lounge around in the sun and start on her tan with Sakura when Naruto showed up.

Ino had been about to tell Naruto off that it was a Girl time but then she had noticed that Naruto had brought along his friend, Sasuke as well. Suddenly she had been all smiles and big eyelashes.

Naruto had convinced the girls into the pool for a competitive game of Chicken Fight. It was like her dream come true to suddenly be so near Sasuke. Let alone have him between her thighs!

The best part was Sasuke and she had won against Sakura and Naruto. She had been so overjoyed by it that she had even hugged Sasuke after their win and he had let her!

Her plans for this trip were going marvelously and that had only been their arrival day! She still had another week at the parks to accomplish her plans. If things were going this smoothly after only a day, Ino imagined she would have him wrapped around her finger by their last day.

She had been sure nothing was going to bring down her amazing mood until she had gone to check on Shikamaru and Chouji's. She had expected for them to join her and Sakura at the pool after they finished unloading their bags. Her girl time with Sakura was always being interrupted. She had just thought it would be by Shikamaru and Chouji.

Yet they hadn't. After drying off, Ino had found them in their rooms in an atrocious mood. Well in Shikamaru's case, Chouji was happily munching on chips but Shikamaru's mood was so terrible that it seemed to take over the whole room.

It was saying something because Shikamaru wasn't usually someone who got angry.

Yet there he was brooding on his bed and ignoring her existence for the comedy they had on their hotel television.

"Don't tell me the heat is bothering you that much," Ino had said to him as she got to work on setting up their alarms for their first day in the parks. All she had gotten was a grumble out of him and she left them in their ghastly mood before it could affect her too.

As Ino started to fix her signature ponytail for the day, she hoped that this morning her friends would be in a better spirits because she had a full day of plans ready for all of them!

-

"You're five minutes late!" Ino proclaimed as she watched Shikamaru and Chouji casually stroll up to the bus sign that said 'Disney's Animal Kingdom'. "We've already seen a bus go by which we all had to miss thanks to you!" 

"Chouji wanted breakfast," Shikamaru casually replied. He didn't look apologetic at all for being late while Chouji at least gave a rueful smile from behind his breakfast wrap. 

"Then you should have gotten up earlier for breakfast!" Ino complained as they all got in line for the next bus. "We could almost be there by now if it weren't for you two!"

"You were the one who programmed our alarms," Shikamaru gave an almost fiendish smile. Ino just rolled her eyes, guessing his difficult behavior from last night was obviously not gone after a good night's sleep. 

Fuming, Ino stood in line, not speaking to anyone. She could hear Naruto and Sakura talking about all the rides they wanted to sit together on. Sasuke stood off on his own at the front of the line, not caring about anyone else. Ino knew this was the perfect chance for her to keep talking to him but she didn't think she could start up a conversation right now when Shikamaru and Chouji's little stunt was still pissing her off.

This was not how she imagined her day starting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts on the story so far!  
> Hope you're liking it!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment! Love you guys!!


	5. Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 at Disney World has just begun for Ino, Shikamaru and friends!

It didn't matter how much Ino had hurried her group Animal Kingdom theme park was already open by the time they managed to walk up to the gates. Thankfully her friends were so in awe of the theming and details that was put into the theme park that they for once were not arguing or distracting her from her plans.

Ino had even gotten them to agree to hit their three Fastpasses first before she let them all go do whatever they wanted afterward. She knew she probably couldn't keep their attention all day and after this morning fiasco, Ino didn't think she wanted to even try!

Though Ino did wear a proud smile as Sakura took pictures while on Kilimijaro Safari and Naruto practically jumped in his seat every time he saw an animal. They were amazed. Chouji had participated and tried to answer as many of the cast member's trivia about the animals. Even Sasuke paid attention to the information their 'safari guide' informed them about the animals that lived in the safari.

Only Shikamaru looked unsatisfied. It was the look he had been sporting since last night so Ino was sure the ride wasn't to blame. It bothered her that she didn't know what it was though.

So in line for their next Fastpass+ attraction, Ino made sure to place herself in line right beside Chouji. If anybody knew why Shikamaru was in such a cruddy mood, it would be Shikamaru's best friend.

She waited until Shikamaru didn't notice the move in the line, which he was prone to do while staring up at the clouds and turned to Chouji. "What is going on with Shikamaru? The heat can't be bothering him that much," She grumbled. She had wanted them all to have a great time on this trip!

Chouji shrugged as he leaned against the railing that kept them in line for Kali River Rapids. "I don't know what's up with him. He hasn't said anything," Chouji noted, "Actually he hasn't said much."

Ino gave an annoyed huff, usually, Chouji was a lot more observant about these things!

"He's just been off since... Dinner yesterday? Or sometime after?" It was all Chouji could offer with a shrug. At least he had somewhat pulled through.

"Since after dinner?" Ino asked softly with a thoughtful frown. The line began to move again and Shikamaru finally caught up with the rest of the group. She had to drop the conversation or be caught snooping.

Yet she couldn't help glancing over at him, hoping for further clues to help her in her search for answers. He didn't look any different than usual. Sasuke and Naruto probably didn't even noticed the mood Shikamaru was in. Outwardly, he looked fine.

Except that for wrinkle between his brows, Ino would assume it was any other day with him. But it wasn't. He was avoiding more than usual and was keeping to himself, even from Chouji which was most odd.

She found herself so worried about him that Ino wasn't able to put her attention on Sasuke like she had always hoped for this trip.

She at least got to see a reaction out of him on Kali River Rapids while sitting across from him on the raft type ride. During the big fall, Chouji and Shikamaru took the biggest hit and were almost soaked entirely. Ino couldn't help but giggle at them afterward. She didn't go unscathed with her shirt totally wet but her hair was still manageable, thankfully!

Shikamaru looked absolutely miserable though after that and she hated to admit it to herself but she did feel a bit bad for that.

"Okay! Last Fastpass and then everyone can do whatever they want," Ino swore to the group, hoping that would lighten Shikamaru's outlook.

It didn't.

They all got in line for Dinosaur. Ino had to admit this wasn't her favorite ride by any means. She wasn't crazy about Dinosaurs, especially the loud ones with big teeth. There was a reason she had made this the last Fastpass of the day. She probably would have skipped it entirely but she wanted her friends to get the full experience!

And she knew the guys would love this one.

Her stomach began to do uncomfortable swirls in her abdomen as she waited in line so she turned to Chouji once again for a distraction. "So what happened after supper?" she asked while Shikamaru read the educational signs by all the fossil exhibits. "You and Shikamaru seemed fine when Sakura and I left you to go change for the pool."

If anything, Ino had been the pouty one at that point since nobody would agree to help her with Sasuke this week!

"We were. We sat around for a bit more and I went back for a second helping of food," Chouji got a silly grin on his face at the memory of his food. "The food is great around here, " he admitted before an unimpressed look from Ino made him focus again. "So he waited while I ate more and then we started back for the room."

"Yes. You two were going to join us in lounging around the pool which you never did..." Ino noted, dissatisfied. Girl time was fun but she had still invited everybody else for later on, which Shikamaru and Chouji had never shown up for while Naruto and Sasuke had shown up too earlier so girl time had ended early.

"We were. We even walked by the pool and saw you guys playing around after I was finished eating."

"So why didn't you join?" Ino asked, confused. The more she heard this story, the less it made sense to her.

Chouji then shrugged as the line began to move in front of them. "Well, Shikamaru became a black cloud after that so I didn't push the issue." He moved to catch up with the rest of their group as Ino stood there holding up the line.

"So he got mad after seeing the pool?" Ino pressed a finger to the side of her face in thought before a polite cough from a stranger waiting behind interrupted her thoughts. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Ino let out in embarrassment as she went to catch up with the rest of her group.

The embarrassment was quickly forgotten though when she realized that they were now all in the front of the line. Already they were all being ushered into a section to be prepared for boarding of a pale beige vehicle that was geared out to have the appearance of a time machine. Abruptly Ino felt her stomach begin to churn again as their vehicle approached.

"This ride looks great!" Naruto called out as he leaned over the gate that held them from the vehicle. "We really get to ride these?"

"Looks like it," Sakura said beside Naruto with a smile of her own.

When the gate opened up, Naruto and the rest of the group rushed forward to get into their seats. It was only Shikamaru and Ino who slowly approached, Shikamaru out of laziness and Ino out of fear. Since they were last, they were seated in the second row behind the rest of their group. Ino took the seat on the farthest left and after attentively putting on her safety restraints, Ino couldn't help but press her hands into the safety bar in front of her. She was going to hold on for dear life for this ride. Shikamaru looked unaffected by it all as he sat beside her.

It started off mild as Ino remembered with the vehicle picking up speed and only taking a few quick turns while showing off plenty of very life-like dinosaur animatronics. It was when the announcer yelled, "We can't stop now! Keep going! Keep going!" and the whole ride went dark was when Ino started to hold her eyes shut. She didn't care what she looked like for this ride's picture. She couldn't take it any longer!

It was then she heard a crunch of wood by her left ear when she instinctively turned to look and saw the biggest dinosaur yet with a mouthful of teeth coming at her that she screeched and pulled away as far as her restraints would let her and onto the arm of Shikamaru. She didn't care how she looked any longer. She held onto Shikamaru's arm as the ride swerved hazardously left and right while trying to avoid 'meteorites'. Indistinguishable sounds continued to go off but all Ino could hear was her heartbeat racing as she hid her face in Shikamaru's shoulder.

She expects Shikamaru to brush her off at any moment or at least snicker at her for her fearful reaction to the animatronics. He would for sure call her silly after this but instead, she feels the hand that she isn't clamped down on press against her left shoulder as if holding her into place against him. She's surprised yet comforted by his actions that she presses further into his side. Suddenly the worst part of the ride where the enormous, horned T-Rex roars loudly at the group didn't seem so terrible as Ino hid in Shikamaru's warmth.

She was so centered on Shikamaru's closeness and the smell of grass that the rest of the ride went by unnoticed. Instead, she focuses on Shikamaru and the calmness he brings her. It doesn't matter that he was still somewhat damp from their last ride or that a handlebar was digging into her ribs, she didn't want to be taken from his protective hold. She began to wonder how she had ever gotten through this ride without him when the ride stopped.

Curiously, Ino finally lifted her face up to peer up at his. A look of concern and something else clouds his face. She wants to question him on it. Suddenly more than ever, Ino wants to know what's been bothering him since the pool, yet for once Ino unable to utter a word as she stared up at Shikamaru.

"Please exit to your left," a voice calls out interrupting their moment as Ino jumped in surprise and turned to her left where a dinosaur had once been before she had buried herself in Shikamaru's side. Instead now stood a cast member with a Cheshire-like grin as he glanced at their entangled limbs and close faces. "I hope you enjoyed your ride."

Ino blushed at the tone of the cast member's voice and didn't dare to look back at Shikamaru to see if he did as well. Quickly, she exited the ride before anybody else could see what she had done.

Of course, the ride's picture would tell another story.

 

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So why do you think Shikamaru is angry? Anybody like Ino and Shikamaru's little cuddling scene? Tell me! I'll try and work more in if so. Hehe.
> 
> Please remember to like and comment! I'll try to answer any I get!


	6. Photographic Evidence

Ino didn't dare look back to see the sight behind her. Instead, she marched forward with her head held high. Her mind ran wild though. Every terrible thought flitted around as she wondered what Shikamaru was thinking about her at this moment after her stunt back there. It was too embarrassing to think about. Yet it was better than pondering about that look in his eyes when she had finally raised her head from his nook. It had been so mystifying to see his charming brown eyes staring down at her in concern. The thought of them alone made her heart jump to her throat when she realized something.

When has Shikamaru's eye ever been charming?

This conclusion brought on a new flaming blush that had nothing to do with Florida's heat. She doesn't even notice her friends' excited chatter about the attraction as she scurried out of the ride. She didn't try and engage in conversation with them. It would mean seeing Shikamaru...

She didn't think she was prepared to see him just yet. Though that option was taken from her when she finished climbing the stairs out of the ride to come upon a wall that held six screens. Her eyes instantly zeroed in on their clustered bodies. There was no mistaking her blonde hair and his tanned arm wrapped around her. Her insides began to twirl around and to a degree that put the ride they were just on to shame.

Ino was only brought out of her stupor when Sakura squealed by her right ear, "Look how cute!"

Ino gasped at Sakura's words. Did she really think that? About Shikamaru and her? Ino looked at her friend, incredulously before looking back up the picture. She felt her mouth go dry and chalky as she realized maybe her friend was right. It pained her to admit it but Ino looked like she fitted perfectly into Shikamaru's side and somewhere in her, she realized it had been nice.

It was also the first time today she saw that Shikamaru didn't look as gloomy as before. If anything, he looked only concerned for her welfare with his eyes carefully placed on her. Uncomfortably, her heart began to speed up once again. She had to stop focusing on this. Now.

"Oh, look! A gift shop!" she croaked out before taking the turn at the wall of screens to enter the Dinosaur's gift shop for a much-needed distraction.

With her back turned, she didn't see a hand stretch out to save the picture to their Magicband. Or Sakura still fawning over the picture. "Don't you think we look cute in this picture, Naruto?" 

 

\---

 

He didn't know what he expected but Shikamaru sure didn't expect what he got. It was like one moment Ino was hanging off of his shoulder and the next, she was bulldozing through people to get away from him. It stung to watch her ponytail swing quickly behind her as she made her getaway from him.

He hid it well though. The moment he realized his fists were clenched, he pushed them into his pockets and just slowly followed after the rest of the group. He kept his eyes away from them but he was unable to control a frown from marring his face. Thankfully, his friends were too busy in discussing the ride while he was in emotional torment. He couldn't pay attention to them while feeling wretched about the turn of events.

He was only pulled from his contemplation when Sakura squealed loudly and his eyes landed on the screen that held their group's picture. Shikamaru found himself unable to look away. Instead, he took in every detail. His eyes analyzing every curve and inch of that photo. She had turned to him in her moment of panic and need. She could have just closed her eyes but instead, she had wanted him to keep her safe. He hated to admit it but it had felt good. It had felt right to have her there right in his arms. He had even wished that the ride would never end.

But it had.

His frown came back full force when he realized rationally, Ino probably would have turned to anyone if she was scared of the ride. He was just reading too much into things. He was hoping for too much. Ino liked Sasuke, not him. Just a day before, she tried to recruit him for some insane plan to woo Sasuke. There was no plan to woo him. Looking up at that photo where he looked down at her so tenderly, he knew she wouldn't need a plan to get him.

He scratched at the back of his head and finally managed to pull his eyes away from the photo, hating how happy he looked to be so close to Ino. It was too painful to stare at the screen any longer.

Yet he still stretched out his hand and pressed his Magicband to the marker underneath to save the picture to his account. He knew it probably meant nothing. It was probably more than nothing with the way she now had more interest in a gift shop than him. But it was still a memory he wanted to save. It wasn't like every day he had Ino Yamanaka in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Poor Shikamaru! He's so into her! He can't even seem to fight it! And what do we have here for Ino? I think someone seems a touch flitter-patted...xD 
> 
> Also this is the very first time we get Shikamaru's POV! Did anyone like it? Should I do more from his point of view as well? Or more Ino? Tell me please!
> 
> Please remember to like and comment! I'll try to answer any I get!


	7. Animalistic Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino copes with a sudden rush of... feelings?

Shikamaru hated that he couldn't pull his eyes from her. He blamed his disinterest in shopping. Gift shops were never his things. He could understand the want for souvenirs to help people remember their trips when they got home but he didn't think a keychain or shirt would suit him. Instead, his fingers lightly traced the Magicband around his wrist, knowing already he had a token worth keeping.

So he silently watched their group from the doorway of the Dinosaur's gift shop. Sakura was busy looking at books that explained further about the Dinosaurs they had seen on the ride while Naruto kept trying to show her every cool toy in the store. Shikamaru gave them the barest of glances before looking back to Ino, uncontrollably. She was helping Chouji find the right size t-shirt that had a green cartoonish T-Rex with the words, 'CARNIVORE' at the bottom on a black background. 

"I think the large suits you more," Shikamaru heard Ino say as she held up the t-shirt to Chouji's front for the second time. "Thanks, Ino. I wasn't sure of which looked better," Chouji smiled before accepting the t-shirt from her. Ino shrugged it off but her mighty grin spoke about how she was glad her friends were enjoying the vacation she had advocated for. 

In return, Shikamaru found the corners of his mouth tipping upwards. He had always appreciated how she tried to put her friends first. It didn't matter if she was harassing him or bothering him, he knew, in the end, it was probably for his own good because she cared fiercely. It was a quality of hers that had always nagged at the back of his mind. Somedays he wished he could ignore this trait of Ino's when he tried to forget about her.

He could still remember the first time he had tried to forget about his feelings for her. They must have been twelve and it had been the summer he had broken his ankle a week into summer break when he was helping his dad tend to the deer. Chouji was gone, visiting his grandparents on the West Coast and Shikamaru had resigned himself to a lonely summer break with his bossy mother.

Except Ino had come by every day of his bedrest with a new movie in hand and some kind of summer fruit to cheer him up (bringing chips like Chouji would have been fattening). They had spent the summer together, huddled on his bed watching Ino-approved movies. It usually meant a movie that had romantic elements involved, which Shikamaru had not been up for at the age of twelve, but she managed to bring some good ones as well like 'Captain America: The First Avenger' because Ino was a fan of Rogers and Carter's tragic love story.

Every night after she left to go home, he had tried to forget about how she smelled like daisies and that her skin was buttery soft. Yet every morning, he would wait in anticipation for her and her next movie. By the end of that summer, they had both turned thirteen and Shikamaru had realized the trouble he was in: he was in love with his best friend, Ino.

Over the years, it had only gotten worse and Shikamaru was kidding himself if he thought Ino would ever notice or return his feelings. Sasuke joining him to stand by the doors only affirmed his thoughts. Ino would never notice him.

\--- 

Ino noticed Shikamaru's mood was back. The group had banded together again after the Dinosaur gift shop distraction and she couldn't resist the peripheral glance. Under no circumstance had Ino allowed even the merest of peeks at Shikamaru while she was in the store. Her stubborn attitude being put to good use, she had focalized on helping Chouji pick out a t-shirt to wear for the next day. Her friend had a thing for bringing very little clothes on vacation so he had an excuse to buy new t-shirts. Ino was only happy to go along with the shopping to distract her from her unusual reactions to Shikamaru recently.

Even now she could feel her chest closing in on her heart at this moment with one glimpse at his sullen face and dark eyes. While curiosity may have driven her before to want to find out what was bothering Shikamaru, there was something so much more now. It suddenly felt like it was her duty to find out what was troubling him. Or at the very least, help him fix it.

Only because he helped her back in the ride though! It was the only reason why, she reasoned with herself as she quickly pulled her eyes away from him, only to find Sakura staring at her. 

"Ino?"

"Er -- What?" Ino asked, blushing. Had she been caught staring?

"I said," Sakura repeated, looking amused at Ino's odd behavior, "What's next?"

"Oh! Well," Ino moved to pull out her phone to check what Fastpasses they still had waiting when she realized her emotional chaos had made her forget that Dinosaur was their last Fastpass. "Nothing?"

Chouji gave a little whoop of glee. "Good! I'm starving! That breakfast wrap may have been good but it sure didn't last." He began to pull out his map to find the best food joint that the Animal Kingdom had. "I need lunch."

"Sakura... I'm starving too," Naruto whined at his girlfriend with big puppy eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes but finally nodded. "I guess I could eat," she told Naruto. "But we're going to Rafiki's Planet Watch after that." 

Ino watched as Naruto agreed wholeheartedly as the three of them started to walk towards the Flametree Barbecue that Chouji had found on his guide map. "Remember we're all meeting up at five at the Tree of Life!" Ino yelled after them. While she was sure Sakura knew how to get back to their resort, Ino wasn't so sure about the boys who may or may not have been listening to her bus lesson this morning.

She watched them leave, unable to help but worry a little about them. Though that concern quickly turned to panic when she finally turned back to the group that was now left: Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Well then..." she said awkwardly between the two boys. Her throat went dry as she tried to figure out what she should do next between the boy she had a crush on and the boy who suddenly made her downright nervous for her well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As promised, this new chapter has been posted! And in honor of Cailisan comment on the last chapter about how she liked Shikamaru's POV, I started this chapter with him! I hope you enjoy you all enjoy it!<3
> 
> I didn't forget to add in Ino's POV too though for ShannicoleDawkins who left a sweet comment as well! Thank you, both for your helpful input!
> 
> Now, what is Ino to do while being stuck in such an awkward situation? Hehe. I couldn't resist being a little evil on this one. You'll just have to wait and see in the next one!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment! I'll be sure to answer any I get!


	8. Disappointment Kingdom

"So..." Ino looked between the two boys at a loss for words probably for the first time in her life. She glanced between the two boys, wondering what to do that would be better than just standing here. "Anybody up for Expedition Everest?" she offered, thinking the scariest ride in Animal Kingdom would probably be a breeze in comparison to this.

Though this time she would make sure not to sit by Shikamaru!

She blushed at the thought of the chaos that had erupted in her after her last ride with him. Both boys were ignorant of her embarrassment though as they both seemed to avoid looking straight at her or each other.

"No thanks," Shikamaru muttered as he pressed his hands further into his pockets while still avoiding looking anywhere in her direction. Her stomach fell further than any roller-coaster would as she watched him. "You two have fun..." he mumbled before taking off down the path that led towards the hub of Animal Kingdom and the exit...

Ino stared after him. It didn't matter that the Florida heat was still thick and heavy all around her, Ino felt cold. She knew she should feel happy. She was finally all alone with Sasuke. It had been a big part of her plan for this whole week but now that she had it, she felt hollow.

She almost missed Sasuke's words as she gawked at Shikamaru's leaving form. "I'm sorry. What?" she jolted from her trance as she turned to see Sasuke staring at her like she was some kind of invalid.

"I said I'm hitting an animal trail," Sasuke repeated. He looked annoyed that he had to. He obviously wasn't used to being ignored.

And truthfully Ino wasn't used to not hearing his voice over all other things that she stared blankly at him. "Oh... Er -- Which one?" Ino asked stupidly like it mattered. Both trails in the Asia or Africa sections of Animal Kingdom were beautiful and well designed. The months leading up to this trip, Ino couldn't have imagined a better place to spend an afternoon while accompanied by her crush! She could imagine it now. She could subtly lean on his arm as they gazed at exotic animals and the paths were so secluded and romantic.

Yet here she was stalling.

Sasuke shrugged and Ino wasn't sure of what to do with herself. She knew this was her chance yet she found herself glancing over Sasuke's shoulder to see that the path that Shikamaru had taken. He was now gone.

"Oh... Well," Ino gave a smile.

\- - -

Shikamaru felt like an outcast. Everywhere he looked he saw joy. Families clammed together for pictures with wide grins. Children looked on with amazement from one attraction to the next. And the worst were the couples who held hands and found secret glee in the small things they did together. He had even caught sight of Sakura and Naruto who were feeding each other in a world of their own, even though Chouji sat with them devouring on. It was hard to pull his eyes from these happy pairs. It was hard not to wish that he could be doing the same.

With Ino.

The girl who was probably happily ever after hanging off of Sasuke like the precious arm candy she had always hoped to be. It made him mad and miserable all at the same time as he wandered one of the happiest places on earth. Even the Cast Members seemed to have a good idea to stay away.

Only one had been brave enough to approach him. "Hey, dude!" A guy from behind an ice cream cart had waved him over. "You look like you could use this," the Cast Member with a tag that said 'Rex' had handed him a Mickey Premium Ice Cream Bar. After the initial surprise wore off, Shikamaru had accepted the free treat with half nod and a word of thanks before walking on, eating the treat.

The moment he left Ino's presence, he didn't see any point in staying in the theme park any longer. He would probably have a better time laying on his bed all day, sleeping than trying to make good memories at this park. While the rides had been fun, Shikamaru didn't feel the need to get on anymore or try and hit any of the other attractions by himself. He knew he could have joined Sakura, Naruto and Chouji but they looked like they were all having such a great time that he didn't want to bring them down with his bitter mood.

This was not how he had expected his day to go and yet he didn't know why he had expected any different as munched on the chocolate coating of the ice cream bar. At least the treat must have helped some because his plan of leaving was forgotten by the time he had finished his treat. He had wandered by the exit of the park about two times when he finally threw away the popsicle stick.

Finally, he planted himself down on a shaded bench near their group's meeting spot and decided to people watch. He swore to himself that he wasn't just sticking around to see Ino's face when she came around with Sasuke.

Yet his eyes scanned every blonde head he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: My thanks to everyone who has gotten this fanfic to over 300 reads! Seriously! I was never expecting such a thing. This story was just to get me through my excitement for waiting for my own Disney World trip in September ( I have terrible patience... lol ). And yet here we are! It's been a month since my Disney trip and we're still going strong with Shika & Ino's little adventure to Mickey Mouse's house.xD
> 
> I couldn't be more grateful! And since we got over 300 reads today, I pounded out this chapter for you all! It's a little short but I believe the next will be longer. Plus Cailisan gave me HUGE feels with the new fanart she did for my fanfic that I had to write this chapter.
> 
> All this happiness and here we have poor heartbroken Shikamaru... Ugh... I don't know why I do this to them... Or myself!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment! Love you all!<3


	9. Day 1 - The Cure, Shopping

Ino sighed as she watched Sasuke go. It killed her to give up such an amazing chance to spend some time with Sasuke but it had to be done. While she feared for her love life (it was dangerously pathetic!), Ino couldn't live with herself if she disregarded a friend in need.

Especially after he had just been there for her. She glanced back at the ride Shikamaru had just helped her on and already she could feel his warmth again on her skin. Prickles started along her shoulders and ran down her arms before she shook it off. This wasn't the time to get caught up on all of that. She could concentrate on herself later. This was Shikamaru's moment.

Shikamaru had been a terrible mood since last night, yet when she had turned to him in fear he had forgotten all about that. Instead, he had comforted her. How could she forget that when something was obviously troubling him. Which would be her next challenging task: determining what was bothering Shikamaru.

She didn't think she was going to be any help until she figured that out...

She decides to do what always clears her mind so that she could think without all these other effects hanging over her head. Ino hit the first store she could find. It didn't take long until she's stepping into the blast of air-conditioner that every gift shop had. The sign says 'Disney Outfitters' with a distinctive cartoon lion underneath it.

With the sight of colorful shirts and other articles, Ino already starts to feel better. Like she was stepping back into her own skin. The girl who had gotten flustered over Shikamaru and had rejected Sasuke's offer was now gone. She was just Ino again.

She gives a smile to the cast member who welcomes her in before she starts for the scarves and other hats that is hanging on the wall and calling her. Her fingertips brush all the scarves, feeling their softness before landing on a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. There has never been a year where she was able to resist buying a pair for herself. A glance in the mirror to see her reflection with her new accessory and she knows she won't be able to stop this trip either.

She adjusts them on final time on her head before wandering more mindlessly around the store. Feeling generally better she starts to put her mind more on the matter at hand: Shikamaru. She thought over what she knew so far. Shikamaru was in a terrible mood since last night. Today did not lighten it up so it must still be bugging him. When she had left him and Chouji at supper, he had seemed fine. It was after being at the pool with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, she saw him angry in his room with Chouji. Something must have happened during that time lapse, she concluded as she looked at some men shirts. 

She was looking at some shirts that she thought would actually suit Shikamaru and Chouji when she realized Shikamaru and Chouji were supposed to join them in the pool last night! "That's it!" she squealed with glee as she snapped her fingers. She had figured out Shikamaru's problem!

\- - -

Shikamaru pressed the home button on his phone to check the time. About half an hour had passed since he had taken up residence on the bench and he didn't want to admit it to himself but he was disappointed in the lack of texts. She would be too busy focused on Sasuke to bother him, he told himself.

It didn't help the pang in his chest. 

He frowned and turned his phone over so that its screen was now facing the ground. His endless need to check for updates was useless. It just got in the way of his cloud watching. He reinforced his attention on the sky by sliding in his seat a touch further until he could comfortably link his fingers behind his head. It was the optimal angle for him to watch the skies.

Yet from time to time, he found his eyes flickering downwards to see blonde hair flouncing by to check if it was his blonde.

After the fifth unrecognizable girl, Shikamaru stuck his head as far back as his neck would allow. He wasn't going to see Ino anytime soon so he should quit fooling himself. Instead, he focused on the slow shift of the sky as clouds passed by at a leisurely pace. 

His mind was about to drift off when he felt someone take the seat beside him. He assumed it was just Chouji who had finally found him. It would be about this time that his friend would probably give up on his lunch meal. Chouji probably hadn't been up for chasing after Sakura and Naruto as they want on some other adventure.

Instead, he hears a very girlish giggle. "This is a good way to get your phone stolen." 

His whole relaxed state leaves him like a switch as he turns his head to see the one blonde head he had been searching for. "Ino," he says before he can stop himself. She smiles at him like he's lost his mind with a small bag sitting in her lap. She seems to be nervously playing with the handles of the shopping bag but other than that she looked fine. 

Yet Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around with a frown, confused. He had left her with Sasuke. What had happened? Anger began to boil up in his stomach when he realized the cold truth. Sasuke had ditched her, which meant Ino had been alone this whole time. 

For no reason. 

"Where the hell did Sasuke go?" he doesn't mean to sound so harsh but Ino's surprise look afterward tells him he hadn't tried hard enough. He was just failing on this day. He wondered if he could make it any worse. 

"I -- I have no idea," Ino answered honestly with a shrug. Shikamaru was surprised that she didn't look the least bit upset about this. Wasn't the whole point of this trip was for her to get close to Sasuke? 

"I think he's on one of the animal trails," she continued on as she started to open her shopping bag with a large picture of Cinderella's castle on the front. "But I know something was bothering you," she smiled at him like his secret was caught.

"What?" he whispered, surprised. Surprised that she noticed. Surprised that she cared. Surprised that she ditched Sasuke... for him. But then fear ran through him. How did she know? Did the way he held her on the ride tell more than he had meant? Or maybe it was skipping out on his friends last night at the pool had done more damage than he had hoped?

He should have tried harder. He could have hidden it better. Instead, he had moped around all day and here was Ino, smart as always. 

"So I noticed your absence last night at the pool," Ino started as she continued to ruffle around in her bag and Shikamaru knew he was truly caught. Remembering last night was the last thing he wanted to do right now yet all he could see was Ino and Sasuke all having fun together in the pool, looking nothing less than a perfect couple together. The memory alone brought painful tugs to his empty chest. The ache had been unbearable the night before and he had strode on to his room, trying to forget it for the rest of the night. Yet the image of them hugging was seared into his retinas.

It didn't matter what Choji said, he was not going out there to watch anymore. Thankfully his friend hadn't asked too many questions and had been happy to chill for the night. It had just been too much to find out that Ino had only brought them all here to hook up with Sasuke but that her plan was actually working was the last straw. He knew he would break at some point. He had heard about Sasuke all through high school from Ino and how ridiculous she would get around him. There was only so much he could take it seemed.

"And I know how you get..." Ino's voice trailed off and Shikamaru could do nothing but sit and dread her reaction to his feelings. He couldn't imagine this going well when she wanted Sasuke. She must have realized this since it seemed she really did get how he was. It was probably why she had separated from Sasuke for the day so she could have time to let Shikamaru down kindly. 

While resisting the urge to kick himself, Shikamaru decided he would control himself. He wouldn't overreact. He wasn't one to overreact anyway but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ino anymore than it probably was. He would be a man about this. Nod and bear it. 

"Ino, you don't have to." He already knew how this would work out. He had seen enough of those romcoms she had forced down his throat to know he was the chump with feelings for the main girl who deserved so much better than him. 

"No. I do," she reinforced as she pulled tags off of some item in her bag. "You've always been so good to me and I just want to be kind in return."

She was pretty terrible at saving his feelings though, Shikamaru thought bitterly as she couldn't even look at him while brushing him off. He wondered what could be so important in that bag that she couldn't look at him during this. He guessed he should be thankful for at least this. It wasn't like she wasn't sacrificing an afternoon with Sasuke for him. 

"Which is why..." she finally turned to him and Shikamaru knew it was finally time. She knew about his feelings and didn't care because she would rather be with Sasuke. He was going to have to watch them be all couple-y for the rest of the trip...

"I got you these!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru stared at the pair of black trunks with white trim, dumbstruck. Ino held them highly and proudly. 

"They'll look great," she promised. "I know how you like simple and dark colors so I made sure to get a pair that is very subtle. See, there's only one small Mickey head in the corner. A hidden Mickey!" she pointed to a small sewed-in Mickey head that lay at the bottom right corner of the trunks where a small white Mickey was threaded in. She was right. They were his style if he was going to wear Disney articles. 

"I know that you forgot to bring a pair of trunks so I got you a pair," she looked up at him, expectingly as her bangs swayed off to the side of her face.

He knew he should say thanks but he was so relieved that she wasn't hearing to talk about his feelings for her that he instead stared at the small Mickey head. He couldn't believe his luck. He had to go along with this excuse, which meant he needed words to come out of his mouth now!

"Er -- Thanks, Ino," his fingers touched at the corner with the Mickey head on it. What struck him first as he touches the smooth material is that maybe she had mistaken his foul mood but she was still right in the end. He had never packed a bathing suit. He easily remembers his mistake. He had never been a great packer.

But Ino had solved that problem for him. She really did know him on most levels.

"I won't miss the pool this time," he promises which only makes her smile even further. He's relieved that she didn't dismiss his feelings but the smile on her face wasn't helping the matter either.

"Good," she declared with a little nod of her head before she offered her hand to him. "Now come on. You're going to make me miss the Festival of the Lion King!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> Author's Note: Ino sure tries, doesn't she? Haha. She was pretty close. lol I wonder if anybody actually guessed this was why Shikamaru was upset before this chapter was posted. It's a sad thought to think Shikamaru had seen Ino & Sasuke having fun in the pool and wanted to give up afterwards.
> 
> I don't think he's given up anymore though! Even after all that inner turmoil he just went through when he thought she knew! I think everybody can connect to that fear sometimes. Interesting to see a character like Shikamaru feeling it yet still having that cool exterior.
> 
> P.S. If you haven't seen the Festival of the Lion King at Animal Kingdom, please google it! It's such an amazing show with real singers and dancers. I could see Ino loving it and Shikamaru loving how much Ino loved it.<3
> 
> Don't forget to vote and comment please!


	10. Knock Knock

Ino learned from her mistake yesterday. After getting ready, she moved to the room that held Shikamaru and Choji. She must have been pounding on that door for three minutes straight before getting any response from inside. "Morning!" she chirped as the door swung open. 

Shikamaru couldn't have look anymore unimpressed, yet it was his undone hair that caught Ino's breath. He glared at her through the strands of his hair. In all their time together, Ino couldn't think of a time where Shikamaru left his hair down. Even when she had visited every day for one summer, he had always tied up his hair, even though he lay or sat in bed all day. 

Even the night before when the whole group of them had hung out in the pool last night, he had kept his hair up. While in the bathing suit she had bought for him! It had been a proud moment for her. She totally didn't stare because she hadn't seen him shirtless in years...

She was getting a staring problem...

"I gave myself an extra five minutes, Ino... You ruined the last five minutes of my sleep," he gave her a pointed look, which shook Ino from her trance. 

"You can't blame me for not believing you after yesterday," Ino grumbled as she brushed past him and into his room which he didn't exactly invite her into. "You and Choji both made us all late yesterday! We're lucky to have made it to our first Fastpass!" She pulled back the covers to Choji's bed to find him already gone. "Eh! Where's Choji?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he closed the hotel door. "Choji got up half an hour ago to have breakfast... So we wouldn't be late again."

"Oh..." Ino dropped Choji's sheets back onto his bed, guessing the boys really had learned from their mistake. It was like they were growing up right in front of her... Without her! She bit her lip, feeling suddenly off about all this. "I guess I didn't need to do this then..." Almost like they didn't need her.

Shikamaru shrugged as he began to tie his hair up. "You didn't know."

"No, I didn't..." She caught her reflection in the hotel room's mirror to find she was frowning. She was not starting her day like this! Especially after how great last night's had ended. Shikamaru and she had such a great time watching The Festival of the Lion King. They had gotten a great pair of seats and when the song, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' came on, Ino had teared up so hard. Shikamaru had just huffed in amusement at her before offering her his t-shirt sleeve like it was a handkerchief.

It had been such a sweet gesture. 

But it had also been confusing and frustrating on her end. She wasn't supposed to be spending all her time with Shikamaru. She was supposed to be with Sasuke. She wasn't supposed to be getting all flustered with Shikamaru. She was supposed to be feeling the rush with Sasuke. Shikamaru was never supposed to have such influence over her. 

He was supposed to be the grumpy, lazy boy always talking about things being troublesome. Not the one who was growing up and becoming a man. A man who could get himself up and emotionally comfort her when she needed it. It was almost like she didn't totally know this Shikamaru lately. She actually had to figure out what was wrong with him yesterday. Before she didn't have to blink before knowing.

Now she was constantly confused with him... 

"Why are you undressing!?"

Shikamaru stopped tugging his shirt over his head to glance at her. "You wanted me to get ready, didn't you?"

"Yes! But not in front of me!" She blushed before leaning down to start throwing clothes that she knew were his at him. "Do that in the bathroom, Shikamaru!"

"Fine..." he muttered as he caught a shirt that was thrown at him and a few others piece before moving to the bathroom. Ino didn't catch the small smile on Shikamaru's face as he did.

\- - -

"That show was amazing!" Naruto cried out as they left the theatre of Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular. "When the ball almost ran over him! Or when those spikes just kept coming!"

"And did you feel that fire when the thing blew up?" Choji asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded along feverishly. "I swear I got singed!"

Sakura just shook her head but smiled at her boyfriend. "You did not, Naruto."

"It was close!" 

Ino laughed at this point as she followed her group. She was just glad they all enjoyed it. She glanced off to her right to see even Sasuke was smiling a bit at Naruto's antics. She couldn't help but notice he had watched intensely through the show as well since she had firmly planted herself beside him. She was determined to step away from yesterday and move on to Sasuke today.

But it was hard to do with Shikamaru taking up her left.

She allowed herself a glance to her left to see he was looking back at her. "Oh! Uh -- Fastpasses are next!" she declared suddenly after pulling her eyes away from Shikamaru. She even sped up till she was in stride with Naruto, Sakura, and Choji. "It's time for Toy Story Mania."

"Isn't that the shooting one?" Naruto asked, perking up even further. 

"It is," Ino answered as she slipped her arm in with Sakura's who smiled at her. "And us girls are going to beat you all."

"Ha!" Naruto exclaimed before getting a dirty look from Sakura. "Er -- But you'll do great Sakura!"

"Of course I will," Sakura stated before moving closer to Ino and putting her nose up high to snub her boyfriend after his rude disregard. "And I'm going to sit with Ino for this one!"

"But Sakura..." Naruto mumbled before hanging his head and following the two girls. Ino could only shake her head and grin at the antics of their relationship. 

"You're so cruel," Ino teased as they scanned their wrists bands to get access to the Fastpass Entrance of Toy Story Mania. Sakura copied the gesture and the two girls went ahead as the boys did so. "Girl time, " Ino rejoiced.

"I love Naruto but I need some," Sakura remarked as the girls strode through the line without the boys. "So how did your afternoon with Sasuke go?" A pair of pink eyebrows were wiggled at Ino.

Ino blinked in confusion before catching on. "Oh! I didn't go with him."

"What? Why not?"

"I had to do something else."

"Like what? Wasn't that the whole purpose of this week? You getting close to Sasuke. I left you so you could." 

Ino had the decency to blush. "Well... I had to... Help Shikamaru?"

Sakura frowned at this news. "With what?" 

"Well, he is in a mood and all so I... got him out of it?"

Sakura stared at her friend as they got into position for the ride and took their seats. But neither of them were really paying attention to the ride. "But Shikamaru is always in a mood... Why would you waste an afternoon with Sasuke for that?"

Ino played with the ride's blaster, trying to avoid this conversation. "Well, it wasn't like that this time. He wasn't just being Shikamaru. He was being... grumpy Shikamaru which is totally worse."

"How so?" Sakura asked as the ride went into motion and Buzz and Jesse started to explain the ride. Sakura ignored it though. 

"Well, he was like... Not happy at all and I just couldn't bear with it after what he did for me."

"What did he do for you?"

Ino looked up in surprise at this point. "What? I thought you saw." Ino could distinctly remember Sakura saying that Shikamaru and she looked cute together on the Dinosaur ride. "He had -- You know -- Held me," Ino blushed. She hadn't spoken about it with anyone and talking about it only made the moment truer. "During the Dinosaur ride and yeah..."

"He did?" Sakura tried to think back to that photo but couldn't remember it all that well. "That's nice," she smiled, beginning to understand a bit more of why Ino had ditched Sasuke. 

"Yeah so I just wanted to repay him and Sasuke will just have to wait for another day," Ino declared as confidently as she could manage while picking up the blaster again to actually start playing the ride, even though it was now half done. 

Sakura laughed. "Fine. But when you do have time with Sasuke, you have to tell me all about it!"

"I'll talk your ear off, Sakura!" Ino promised but something in her chest felt off as she said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just a small little chapter this time! I was a little stuck on getting this one out but I didn't want to leave you guys all hanging! Plus I think I have some bigger ideas for the upcoming chapters. Very basic ideas but I'm sure they'll fester until they're ugly and cruel angst to throw at ShikaIno. Lol Or maybe I'll actually do fluff again. Haha wouldn't that be nice?
> 
> P.S. I find it so hard to actually make Ino interact with Sasuke to push the plot along. I know I'm bad. So if anyone has some ideas for Sasuke please throw them at me! I will thank you for every and all that do come to me!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment! <3 Love you guys!


	11. Day 3 - EPCOT

Nobody could say that Ino wasn't kind. Day two of Disney World had been spent as a girls day. Sakura and Ino had ran around the park like it was their personal playground. They had hit all the rides and watched every theatrical show with smiles. There was not a gift shop in the theme park that they didn't hit. They were having so much fun they almost forgot to meet back up with the guys at the Sci-Fi Dine In Theatre Restaurant. It was a cute place to eat where there were life size cars placed all around a retro drive in movie screen.

Ino was so generous that she let Naruto take over as Sakura's partner in crime for the night. She had even let Naruto and Sakura take the second car all to themselves. She guessed it was only fair since she had taken her best friend for most of the day.

But she quickly regretted it when she turned to see what was left for Chouji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and her. They would all have to share one car with two rows. One row could only take two people and Ino knew she should want to take the seat with Sasuke. Choji immediately took a seat in the front row of the car, ready to start eating while Sasuke took one in the back row.

It couldn't have been anymore awkward as she moved to take the seat beside Sasuke while very actively avoiding eye contact with Shikamaru. She didn't even know why she felt she had to avoid him. She just knew she should.

The waitress came and went quickly. It was the perfect moment to get closer to Sasuke but it felt wrong with her two oldest friends right in front of her. Ino would have thought the tension in the air would have left but it didn't.

Every time she did try to start a conversation with Sasuke, either Choji or Shikamaru would turn around in their seats to join in. It was just not how she had planned this dinner reservation to go at all. She tried to make the best of it though with big group conversations but it also felt like a ruined moment. It was supposed to be romantic to have her and her crush in the backseat of a car with a movie playing up ahead.

But instead it had been like any other hang out night. While still fun, it had also been disappointing.

At least Shikamaru and Choji seemed to have a good time.

\- - -

So dismayed that another day had gone by without any real progression with Sasuke, Ino let the group sleep in the next day for EPCOT. She put on her cutest flow-y skirt for this day. She didn't know a theme park that was as romantic as EPCOT with its Eiffel Tower, flowery gardens and sparkling lights. She was going to be prepared to have a magical time tonight. She didn't care if she had to drag Shika -- Wait! No! -- Sasuke into it.

She shook out her long blonde hair, wondering what was wrong with her. She wasn't getting all done up for Shikamaru. It was all for Sasuke. There was no doubt in her mind for that.

"You ready?" Sakura asked suddenly as she pulled on her sandals.

"Yep!"

The bus ride over with the guys had been uneventful. The group hit a few of the big rides of the park before finally getting to Ino's favorite part of the park. The eleven countries all had their own special detail that Ino adored. She couldn't imagine anywhere else she would want to stroll along while hand in hand.

Which is exactly what Naruto and Sakura did the moment they left Future World.

"I'm so jealous," Ino murmured as the group of them followed after the happy couple.

"You can hold my hand," Choji grinned as he showed off his cheese powered covered fingers towards her.

"Eww! No! Don't you touch me," Ino threatened, ready to kick the boy if she must. The other boys laughed at her reaction. It only stopped by the sound of Naruto's yelling.

"Nobody told me they sold alcohol here!"

"Do they?" Choji asked with a wide grin. "A lot of drinks go well with food."

Ino laughed at them all. "Actually I thought we could do a time old Disney tradition," she announced, having this plan in her head for a while. She didn't doubt that the group would be against it. The lot of them had finally became legal to drink this year so Ino couldn't imagine this wouldn't be popular. "Let's try a drink from every country!"

"Yeah!"

"That sounds fun!"

"This is making me thirsty!"

"Well let's find our first drink," Ino squealed, overjoyed that everybody was loving her idea. She was about to follow the rest of the group when a hand grasped at her wrist and pulled her back. She was surprised to see it was Shikamaru. They had avoided all physical contact since the ride back in Animal Kingdom. "What?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Something squirmed in her stomach at his touch and the way his eyes lay into her. She told herself he was just concerned for the group. It wasn't about her but something in her wanted it to be about her. "Well... Why not?"

His hold on her tightened but she didn't fight it. If anything, she lets him pull her in. "It could... It could get messy fast."

"What could?" She sounds breathless but she needs to hear this. She needs to know what could get messy. To her, everything already felt messy and entangled. She wasn't sure of how to save herself from it all.

The look in Shikamaru's eyes and the tension in his face looks like he's wrestling himself. Ino feels herself getting pulled in closer for a split second and suddenly his hand on her is gone and she's falling back a step, catching herself. "You know how crazy the group can get..." His hands are in his pockets and Ino's eyes fall away.

"We'll all keep an eye on each other," she whispers before turning away from him. Sakura is waving a hand towards them and Ino quickly moves to catch up.

She could use a drink badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow! That hurt to write but I had to. This moment felt way too sweet to pass up. I just live for interactions between Shikamaru and Ino.
> 
> Though I have to admit Naruto and Sakura have been pretty cute in this fanfic as well.
> 
> Oh! And I do know in USA, the legal drinking age is 21. I should know I remember waiting to be 21 when I traveled down. But I thought I would change that for my fanfic. Where I live, 18 is the legal drinking age and I wanted to work it into my fanfic for a living dangerous fun.xD I know some birthdays are later in the year but let's forget that too. Haha. A few cocktails won't hurt anyone, right?xD
> 
> Things are going to get a little crazy in the next chapter!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and comment!


	12. Day 4 - Countries and Drinks Galore

"So do you want to share a drink with me, Ino?"

Ino drew her eyes away from Shikamaru. She was sure that he was going to ask her something important. Something more than just the safety of their friends. She had felt something for sure but as she looked away and caught a glance of Sasuke, she wondered if she even wanted to hear it. Maybe whatever Shikamaru had stopped himself from saying was for the best for the both of them.

"Sorry. What?"

Sakura smirked in amusement. "I asked if you wanted to share a drink with me?"

In the background, Ino could hear Naruto and Choji discussing if they should get nachos with their Dos Equis Lager Draft beer. "Of course. Because I will be drinking you under the table!" There was no way she was going to let Shikamaru ruin her fun plan for tonight.

"There is no way you're beating me, Ino!" Sakura grumbled with her hands already folding into fists.

"Let's see about that," Ino said with a flip of her hair. She made her way towards a drink cart. Soon Sakura and she were arguing which drink sounded better.

"I want something fruity."

"And tastes good."

It seemed their little argument wasn't ignored by the bartender who grinned at the two of them. "How about you two let me pick?" He gave a small wink and pull out a tall glass and set about making their drink. The two girls couldn't help but glance at each other almost curiously with a blush adorning both of their faces.

"On the house," he handed over a drink that was vividly dark pink and slushy with a half a strawberry sitting on top.

"Thank you!"

"It's so good," Sakura declared after her first sip and the bartender could only chuckle at the both of them. "Have a great day," he said to them before getting pulled off to another customer at the bar.

Ino and Sakura both scurried away with a soft squeal. "He was so cute. Should we go back and tip him in thanks?"

"You have a boyfriend, Sakura!"

"That doesn't mean you can't tip him!"

"Tip who?"

The two girls both jumped apart from their impromptu huddle to see the boys staring at them in confusion.

"Nothing!" the girls answered in unison as Naruto spotted the drink in Sakura's hand. "Ooh! Sakura can I try?"

"Nope," Ino said as she snatched the drink from Sakura's hand to try a sip of it herself. It also acted as a good distractor while Shikamaru's knowing eyes laid into her. The only problem was that looking away from him meant looking at Sasuke who was frowning, which made her wonder just what was she doing? She was supposed to be getting close to Sasuke. Not staring at Shikamaru or tipping random cute bartenders.

"We're sharing it so you have to get one of your own. Plus it was just too tasty to share with you all!" Sakura smirked as Naruto groaned.

"But Sakura..."

"Find your own, Naruto."

Ino took another long sip of hers to give her the courage to do as she had planned. It then she noticed the plastic cups in their hands with frothy liquid inside. "Anyways you boys found beer!"

\- - -

They finished exploring Mexico with minimal problems. Naruto bought this huge, ridiculous Sombrero though before the group left.

"You look crazy!" Ino complained as Sakura just laughed at her boyfriend.

"It's a smart buy! Now the sun isn't on me!"

The group just laughed and moved on. The boy would probably lose it by the end of the night anyways once he bore of it.

In Norway, Ino bought everybody a round of Linie Aquavit Glacier Shot. "That's wretched!" Choji had coughed up as they all ran for water. Nothing like black licorice alcohol shots to scare everybody but the Vikings. Everybody tried a Canto Loopy in China. The cantaloupe juice in it was yummy and the name of the drink was just too much fun to say. By this point, the group was getting a bit... giggly.

The Sombrero came in handy in Germany where Sakura bought a huge bag of caramel popcorn since the whole pavilion smelled like it. They ended up dumping the whole bag into Naruto's new hat and shared it. "See! This hat was a great purchase," Naruto said with a mouthful of sweet popcorn.

"Oh. Shut it," Ino shook her head with a grin as she got another handful. It was just after lunch but instead of stopping for a full meal, the group decided to feed their sweet tooth while drinking at the Germany pavilion.

"I'm loving this exploration of countries," Sakura said as she sipped at her Schöfferhofer Grapefruit Beer. It was the only beer the girls were willing to go at so far since it was half grapefruit juice.

"I'm loving this popcorn," Choji noted with another handful. "I'm going to get another bag," he started for the entrance of the caramel store.

Ino grinned and looked around at her friends, all seeming to enjoy the popcorn. Only Shikamaru sat off staring up at the sky with a drink in his hand. He had been nursing the drink for ages it seems. It looked like his cocktail from China or a country ago as she liked to think of it. "Shikamaru!" she called out suddenly with a mischievous grin on her face. "Think fast!" She then threw a popcorn at his face.

His usually calm face quickly transformed as his eyes grew large. What she didn't expect what came next though. Shikamaru casually dropped his face to the side and actually caught the sweetened treat in his mouth. "Huh. It is pretty good."

"Did you see that? He actually got it!" Naruto watched on in amazement before turning to Sakura. "Throw some at me, Sakura!"

Sakura started to do as asked while Ino blinked in surprise at Shikamaru. "I had to get you to try the treat somehow."

"It worked," he grinned and reached for one handful more.

"You're still slow with your drinking though..." she muttered as she looked around at the rest of the group. Everybody else was keeping up with the countries, even Sasuke she thought happily. She watched as Naruto managed two out of three of the popcorn missiles for his mouth.

"The China brew is good," Shikamaru shrugged. He obviously wasn't as concerned with keeping up as the others. He had been the only one who hadn't chugged the rest of their old stuff in preparation of a new country.

"Fine. But you're going to be two countries behind soon," Ino said as the rest of the popcorn was finished off and they all got up to get ready to leave. They were only waiting on Choji who stood chatting with the girl behind the counter of the caramel store.

"He's talking to her again," Ino noted as she watched from outside.

"You think he likes her?" Sakura smiled.

"I know he likes her popcorn," Naruto sniggered before he yelped as the two girls nudged him from each side with their elbows. "What? That was a yes!"

Choji turned around from the commotion and instantly turned a touch red to see the group of them all waiting on him. "They saw!" Naruto exclaimed as the rest of them spun on their heels to look away.

"You yelling that doesn't help, Naruto..." Ino grumbled as she pretended to re-do her hair as Choji came shuffling out.

"You ready to go?" Choji asked, avoiding eye contact with them all as he stuffed the fresh bag of caramel popcorn into his bad. Shikamaru just nodded, not wanting to embarrass his best friend any further. "Yeah. Italy is next..." Shikamaru murmured as the two of them lead. The rest of the group grinned as they followed along.

"Whoops..."

\- - -

Italy was mostly filled with perfume and jewelry which only interested Sakura and Ino. The boys were dragged from shop to shop until finally, they found a place that sold alcohol. Naruto had somehow convinced Sasuke to buy them all shots of Limoncello, which was super sweet and lemony. The girls didn't mind it but the guys were grabbing for beers afterward.

The group decided on skipping America Showcase because it didn't feel like anything special to them. They were just about to enter Japan when Choji began to complain that they hadn't stopped for any real food all day and he wasn't going another hour without food.

"But Japan has the Mitsukoshi Department Store. We have to go shopping," Ino pleaded. They were just so close! She swore she could see all the cute things to buy already.

"I don't want to go shopping. I want to eat."

Ino looked to Sakura for agreement. The two girls had been talking about this store since they started planning the trip. "You can make it another hour, Choji," Sakura attempted at trying to persuade the boy.

"I'll go with him," Shikamaru said with his hands pressed into his pockets. "I don't care about shopping."

Ino frowned, not wanting to split up until after they were done the countries but Shikamaru was right. He hated shopping. There was no way he was going to enjoy this one. "Fine... Where do you plan to eat, Choji?"

Her old friend lit up at her words. "There's a fish and chip place called the..."

"Rose and Crown Pub," Ino finished, knowing the place from her past times at Disney World. "Fine. I guess we'll all meet up later."

Choji nodded, eagerly.

"Text us when you're done eating."

\- - -

Shikamaru watched as Ino moved to catch up with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake in offering to go. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with Choji. He would always prefer to watch Choji eating than wander a huge store.

But as Sasuke pressed a hand into Ino's lower back to steer her towards the entrance, Shikamaru wondered if he should go back.

It was Choji's bright smile that stopped him. And the truth that even if he was there, how could he stop Ino from spending time with Sasuke when he knew she wanted to? She could do what she wanted. She wasn't his girlfriend. Not even close.

He watched them disappear into the well-lit store before following after Choji. He quickly finished off his drink and hoped this new place would have more.

The trek through the Japan and France was uneventful. There were probably great sights to see but Shikamaru was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see them and Choji was on a mission to find his restaurant as soon as possible.

Shikamaru began to wonder if this is what his life was going to be like. Always being on the sidelines while watching Ino run off with Sasuke. A frown appeared on his brows as he began to realize he couldn't live like this forever. He had spent his high school days hoping for Ino. Could he really do the same through their university years?

He was beginning to wonder if of all people his mother was right in making him throw his application in places around the country. She had wanted him to put in an application at every prestigious school around the country because of his great test scores. She had only managed to nag him into Konoha University and NYU.

As they left France, Shikamaru began to wonder if this is what he needed: space. Space from Ino and all things she represented to him. All the things he couldn't have because he wasn't attractive or mysterious as Sasuke. His hands grew stiff in his pockets as he wondered, maybe it would be best if he did go to school on the east coast rather than on the west coast with his friends and family.

"Those look good," Choji noted as he watched a person leave France with a crepe.

Shikamaru just nodded. He knew leaving Choji would be hard. They had been best friends since before kindergarten. Choji never pressured him into making choices he didn't want. Choji was just happy to be by his side like Shikamaru was content to be by Choji's. He doubted he would ever find a friend like him again.

But they could always text. Choji probably wouldn't take it so hard. If anything, Choji was more understanding than anybody he knew...

Choji would know it wasn't about him that Shikamaru would make such a decision...

\- - -

When they arrived at the restaurant in the United Kingdom pavilion, Shikamaru quickly learned that Choji had planned this all along. His food-loving friend had a reservation and they were curtly brought to a table after walking in the door. Choji was ordering an assortment of meat pies before they even sat down. Shikamaru waved away the menu, not particularly hungry after his revelation on the walk over. If anything, his stomach felt unsettled.

He just waved away the drink menu too when he changed his mind. "Bring me whatever's on tap."

Choji discussed what he was going to order since he only considered the meat pies as an appetizer as Shikamaru drained his first cup of some kind of British pub ale. Choji only looked on in surprise when Shikamaru ordered another.

By the time Choji's appetizers had arrived, Shikamaru has gone through his fourth ale and he can barely taste them by this point.

"You okay, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded but he was lying. He could feel the effects of the alcohol wrecking havoc on his motor skills already. The usually catatonic boy becoming even more sluggish. The only movements he still exerted was bringing his large pub style mug up to his lips and making small conversation with Choji from time to time.

Choji did nothing but carefully watch as he ate at his food.

When Choji's main course arrived, Shikamaru finally rose his eyes to meet Choji's.

"I'm going to go to NYU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ack! I know! I know! This probably wasn't what you guys were expecting when I told you I would give you a drunken episode! I thought about it. Making Ino or Shikamaru super drunk and doing something super silly or embarrassing.
> 
> Heck! I might even do an AU ending of this story where it cuts off at the last chapter and continues on with something silly.
> 
> But I just couldn't do it when I started to write this chapter. I was ready for it to be silly but I got this idea stuck in my head that will affect the rest of the story. And once I started thinking down that path I couldn't stop it.
> 
> Damn these fingers for ruling over me! lol
> 
> But there should be more ShikaIno in the next chapter! I'm just building up to it!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote and/or comment! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this chapter a read! A short start but a start for ShikaIno! Hope you enjoyed it. This story was originally posted on wattpad and is finished there if you would like to keep reading! Under the same title and author name!
> 
> Please leave a message or kudos! Love ya!


End file.
